


Мираж

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), stasysilence



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Desert, Gen, Post-Canon, Shipwrecks, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stasysilence/pseuds/stasysilence
Summary: На борту «Морского конька» де Сарде посещают странные видения.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Спецквест [SCP], Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Мираж

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: [SCP-794 – Кораблекрушение в пустыне.](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-794)

Про Себастьяна де Сарде можно было с полной уверенностью сказать, что он из тех людей, которые всегда были готовы к любой неприятности.

Старая добрая аркебуза, парочка алхимических зелий, кинжал в голенище сапога — на случай, если дела пойдут не так как надо — казалось, ничто не могло застать его врасплох. Себастьян с непринужденной легкостью разрешал любой вопрос — от непредвиденной пьянки кузена перед отплытием из Серены до организации политического убежища беглым телемским проповедникам.

Однако то, что произошло с ним на борту «Морского конька», не поддавалось никакому разумному объяснению.

Себастьян хорошо помнил тот момент, когда его посетило первое видение. В тот день он вышел на верхнюю палубу, по пути перекинулся парой слов с Куртом и успел обругать слугу, которому не повезло попасться ему под руку. Замерев около поручня, Себастьян с тоскою уставился на морской горизонт, а затем вздохнул и принялся набивать свою трубку.

Их плавание уже успело его утомить. Себастьяну надоело все: начиная от Константина, который не переставал восторгаться любой мелочью, и заканчивая тягостным чувством тошноты, что не хотело прекращаться ни в один из этих чертовых дней.

Он неспешно раскурил трубку, наслаждаясь легкой горечью и пряным ароматом аль-садского табака, выпустил облачко дыма, как вдруг заметил корабль, плывущий к ним навстречу.

Он напоминал «Морской конек», но двигался легко и быстро, словно не рассекал водную гладь, а парил над ней. Себастьян прищурился. Корабль приближался; было очевидно, что он не успеет свернуть в сторону и столкновение становилось неизбежным. По спине Себастьяна побежали мурашки.

— Эй!

Навтам, казалось, не было дела до загадочного судна; на окрик Себастьяна никто даже не поднял головы. Де Сарде побледнел и чуть не выронил трубку в воду. Он кинулся в сторону, едва бушприт корабля не воткнулся в борт «Морского конька», упал на палубу, закрывая голову руками.

...но ничего не произошло.

Себастьян приоткрыл глаза. «Морской конек» все так же шел по своему курсу, а странный корабль словно испарился в воздухе. Под недоуменными взглядами матросов Себастьян встал, отряхнул свой сюртук, изо всех сил стараясь делать вид, что ничего не произошло, и отправился в свою каюту.

Пожалуй, от морской болезни он стал потихоньку сходить с ума.

Ночью спустя Себастьяна одолела бессонница. Он ворочался с боку на бок, искренне завидуя безмятежно дрыхнущему кузену, слушал скрип снастей и шум волн, бьющихся о борт. Спустя пару часов он, окончательно отчаявшись, вышел из своей каюты в надежде нагулять сон на открытом воздухе.

Себастьян распахнул дверь и замер в немом ужасе.

Он стоял на чудом уцелевшей палубе «Морского конька». Покосившиеся мачты, выбитая дверь, обрывки парусов, висящие бесформенными тряпками — и не единой живой души вокруг.

Себастьян моргнул. Видение исчезло; над его головой раскинулась беззвездная ночь, порывистый ветер тут же встопорщил волосы, а где-то выше послышались шепотки навтов, которые остались на ночную вахту. Себастьян помотал головой, прогоняя и без этого жалкие остатки сна.

Он прогулялся по кораблю, внимательно осмотрел все вокруг. Подойти к навтам и задать им вопрос Себастьян так и не решился. Не хватало еще, чтобы эмиссара Торгового Содружества сочли безумцем. В свою каюту он вернулся уже на рассвете, и забылся в беспокойном сне на пару часов.

Прошла еще одна неделя. Каждый день в плавании был до омерзительности похож на предыдущий, но морская болезнь немного сошла на нет, и Себастьян забыл о своих странных видениях.

Как и тогда, он курил, облокотившись о поручень. Картина за бортом не менялась — все то же покачивание, бег волн и далекий, недостижимый горизонт.

— Де Сарде, как ваше самочувствие?

Он обернулся. Рядом с ним стоял Васко — капитан «Морского конька». Себастьян поморщился и закусил трубку. От одного взгляда на капитана к горлу подкатил новый приступ тошноты. Чертов навт, ему-то наверняка была неведома морская болезнь! Васко, помимо этого, раздражал Себастьяна не только своим бодрым внешним видом. Он был строг, невозмутим и, что самое удивительное, совершенно безразличен к тому, что ему выпала такая высокая честь — перевезти на Тир-Фради сына князя и его кузена. В первые же дни их совместного путешествия капитан ясно дал понять — Себастьян и Константин для него всего лишь очередные пассажиры. Так и сейчас — он с деланным спокойствием рассматривал Себастьяна, и в его взгляде не было ни намека на участие и заинтересованность. Будничная необходимость, не более.

— А вы как думаете? — огрызнулся Себастьян, пыхтя трубкой. Капитан даже не моргнул. — Я был бы счастлив, если бы мне не приходилось расставаться со своим завтраком через день! Неужели у вас нет средства от подобного недуга?

— Как я уже говорил, — голос Васко звучал все так же отстраненно и вежливо. Себастьян фыркнул и отвернулся. — Старайтесь есть маленькими порциями и не налегать на жирную пищу. Рано или поздно привыкнете к качке.

— Да слышал я это уже сотню раз! — Себастьян махнул рукой, со злобой уставившись вниз. От бликов воды у него снова засосало под ложечкой.

Ненавистное плавание, дурацкое путешествие! Вода закручивалась, вздымалась седыми гребнями, притягивала взгляд. Себастьян, задумавшись о чем-то, устремил свой взор в сторону океана. Миг — и вместо волн перед ним раскинулись барханы, ветер разметал песок и засыпал палубу у него под ногами. Себастьян в ужасе отпрянул назад и обернулся, в надежде увидеть капитана.

И заметил его — пожелтевший скелет в обрывках, смутно напоминающих капитанский бушлат. Он лежал буквально в паре шагов от Себастьяна, который оторопел от картины, что предстала перед ним.

Судя по всему, «Морской конек» столкнулся с чем-то, отчего его корпус треснул, и он развалился на несколько частей. Остатки палубы, на которой стоял Себастьян, уцелели больше остальных, а оставшаяся часть корабля была погребена под песком. Ошеломленный, де Сарде осторожно перешагнул через распластанного скелета и, стараясь не провалиться сквозь прохудившиеся доски, двинулся по палубе — туда, где когда-то были пассажирские каюты.

Но и здесь его ждало разочарование — лишь песок, ветер и беспощадное солнце, что прожигало одежду и слепило глаза. Дрожащей рукой Себастьян коснулся одного из холмов, под которым должна была быть их каюта. Песок осыпался, явив ему с десяток черных, блестящих скорпионов, что тут же поползли в его сторону.

— Что за чертовщина... — прошептал он, делая шаг назад.

Мерзкие твари оказались проворнее, чем он ожидал. Едва Себастьян успел среагировать и отпрыгнуть в сторону, как обнаружил, что несколько из скорпионов уже ползали по рукаву сюртука, угрожающе щелкая клешнями. Он испуганно затряс рукой, надеясь сбросить их, но не успел. Острая боль пронзила запястье, и от этого у Себастьяна потемнело в глазах.

— ... и не злоупотребляйте алкоголем, де Сарде. Де Сарде, вы меня слышите?

Капитан Васко, нахмурившись, стоял перед ним — целый и невредимый. Себастьян уставился на него.

— Вы в порядке?

Он покачал головой.

— Скажите, капитан, а этот остров... — Себастьян замялся, подыскивая слова. — говорят, что он полон чудес... скажите, вы что-то слышали о подобном?

— Говорят всякое, — капитан пожал плечами. — Но лично я предпочитаю доверять тому, что вижу собственными глазами.

Себастьян, раскуривая трубку, чуть не поперхнулся дымом.

— Разумеется, вы правы, — процедил он.

Перед тем, как вернуться в свою каюту, Себастьян несколько раз обернулся, желая убедиться, что все на своих местах. «Морской конек» шел прямым курсом на Тир-Фради, и ничто, казалось, не предвещало того, что он видел перед собой так явно, словно это было на самом деле.

И лишь сотней лет спустя странное существо в короне из сплетенных ветвей, не более чем очертаниями напоминающее человека, пройдет по остаткам корабля, затерянного в огромной пустыне.


End file.
